


Food Fight

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Food Fight, Fun, Funny, Gen, General, I Tried, Just a fun time, No Angst, Pranks, inspired by HSM, omg, they're goofballs i love them, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: "Food was flying everywhere. Fred and George high-fived as screams and laughter filled the air. It was a mess. Students were ducking and running around, dancing on tables as well. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins were soon all covered in messy, gooey globs of food. "Fred and George watched "Highschool Musical" one time and decided the part where Gabriella tripped and threw food all over Sharpay was worth a shot. So,naturally, they start a food fight.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Kudos: 45





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> this was written back in 2018 when life was simpler. here's my attempt at comedy. hope you enjoy <3

Fred Weasley looked at his twin.

A very excited George Weasley looked back.

The two were seated at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their friend Harry Potter had just finished showing them one of his favorite movies, 'High School Musical'. Fred and George thought there was no better movie.

But the thing that had intrigued the twins most was the food fight. Well, it wasn't necessarily a food fight, but throwing food at people like Gabriella did to Sharpay seemed like a lot of fun. So they were gonna try it. 

Fred waited for the perfect moment, and winked at George. They stood up, piles of mashed potatoes in their hands. 

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Immediately, the twins threw the mashed potatoes over to the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws gasped and stood up on their table, starting to throw food at the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors retaliated, and the food fight began.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were among the first Gryffindors to stand up (besides Fred and George). Seamus and Dean were next, and soon all the Gryffindors were throwing food. Hufflepuff decided to join in, and threw food to the Gryffindors as well. Slytherin even joined, Draco Malfoy ducking under the table ("BLOODY FOOD!"). Cho Chang aimed a neatly-thrown pie at him right before he ducked. 

Food was flying everywhere. Fred and George high-fived as screams and laughter filled the air. It was a mess. Students were ducking and running around, dancing on tables as well. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins were soon all covered in messy, gooey globs of food. 

The teachers, of course, went insane. McGonagall and Snape were the first to stand and begin shouting at the students, followed by Flitwick and Sprout. But they soon gave up, seeing as nobody was listening to them. Dumbledore watched with an amused expression, and leaned back. Trelawny, Madam Pomfrey, and the others watched in absolute surprise and a sort of awed horror.

The fight continued. Insults flew around, but everyone knew they didn't mean it. Ravenclaws got a little too excited, and they began building a trebuchet out of food and wood that they had. Magic was used a little to make this, but soon, wands were thrown aside and food began flying around by hand. The platters of food only filled and refilled, refilling again and again. The fight would never end.

Hufflepuffs took out the good throwers of every house, but that got them in trouble with the Ravenclaws, who used their trebuchet on many of them. Only to be retaliated by Slytherins. Gryffindor defended Ravenclaw and started an all-out war. The Weasley twins watched in amusement, screaming themselves hoarse.

Suddenly, all went silent. Minerva McGonagall was frozen to her seat, and an apple pie slowly slid down her face, leaving it blotchy with warm crushed apple and crust. The staff all began sniggering, as much as they tried to contain it. Except Snape, of course. Suddenly Dumbledore let out a chuckle, his hand poised as if throwing something. And it was aimed at Minerva.

The real fight began.

This time, the teachers were in it. McGonagall threw a blueberry pie at Dumbledore, and it hit his beard. Flitwick threw a tomato at Sprout. Even Filch dared to throw some meatloaf directly at Snape's face... which earned him a very nasty curse in return.

It was absolute, utter chaos. Food was all over the walls, all over the armor, all over the floor. Kids were screaming, prefects were trying to calm everyone down but eventually gave up, and laughter and cheers filled the air.

Eventually, with a flick of the wand, the platters stopped refilling, and all the food disappeared. The students looked around to see Dumbledore, coated head to toe in food, smiling widely and standing.

"Now that we've gotten that out of our systems..." he began, never wiping the smile off his face. "I say we go now to our dormitories, have a warm shower, and tuck in safely to our beds. Off with you, now!"

As one, all the students got down from their tables, laughing. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all dispersed to their common rooms, trailing mushy food where they went. In the Gryffindor tower, a party was held until one in the morning celebrating the Weasley Twins. Eventually, everyone took showers and went to bed.

Before sleeping, Fred and George looked at each other and nodded, grinning mischievously. Then they both turned and went to sleep.

But they couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions when they realized that they had actually convinced Dumbledore to tell the house elves not to clean the Great Hall for the morning.

The students would have to do it all themselves.


End file.
